It Takes Five Robots AND a Liaison to Get the Job Done
by DixieChicrules123
Summary: In Bayverse, there's Mearing, in Prime there's Fowler. What about in Animated? Jamie is a desked Colonel who is given the assignment on watching, tutoring and reporting on the Autobots and make sure they don't blow up the city. While pretending to be a guy. How hard could that be? Answer: Hard. Get your gun at the ready Jamie, you're in for a long ride. Bad summary. future Prowl/OC
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my first TFA fanfic. So sorry if I got any of the info wrong on the 'bots. If you see a mistake please correct me. I know that I already have two other stories up and running that I should be working on, but this has been stuck in my head. Yes, this has missed out the first three episodes, otherwise it wouldn't make sense. **

**Thank you for everyone who has clicked on my story and I hope you enjoy it. If you liked it - review. If you want to marry my story - review. If you want me to go and delete this story because it is utter crap - review!**

**Disclaimer, - I only own my OC's Jamie, John, Harry, Isabella and the plot-ish. yes, I did take general Bryce from TFP for those who will be wondering.**

* * *

Coming from a large family hadn't been easy. It was full of turmoil, teasing and treachery. Not to mention all of the horror that came from being the middle child of sixteen children. My parents loved kids. Only my mother ever saw each and every one of us as an individual. She would take care of us and tend to our every needs. There was always enough hours in the day for her to be with all of us, be at work, do household chores and any other things she had to do. Mother never had a social life because she was always so busy keeping all of us happy. Only I could see all of the strain being put on her body to do this. She never let any of the other know how tired and sore she was. Always putting on a smile. She was just amazing that way. Devastatingly, after our eighth sister and sixteenth sibling, her body just couldn't take any more of the exhaustion anymore. She died.

Most people would probably feel sympathetic, but would not forever because we still had our father. As much as he loved us, it was never the same. He didn't see us individually as mother did. And with his travelling job, him being all over the world was not a good thing for a single parent of sixteen children. Father was everywhere. London, Washington, Sydney, Tokyo, Michigan, Moscow, all over the place. He sent us postcards and presents and all that junk, but it was never the same as him being there.

Now, as I'm sure most of you can relate who have both younger and older sibling, or just older siblings, that when the parents aren't around, your siblings will cause havoc while you're trying to tame them. You understand? Good. That was what it was like for me. Times your trauma by 14 and that's me. My seven older siblings, oldest to youngest are: Samuel, Katie, Charles, Lauren, the twins Harold and Arnold and Shannon. They were your typical older brothers and sisters. The sisters being all like you were inferior compared to them. Sure, they weren't all Barbie dolls like Shannon. Lauren and Katie were pretty cool. Lauren was a professional gymnast, constantly training for the Olympics, and Katie who was the best soccer player to have ever lived. She was great at every position. No one could ever score a goal with her there. Defence, the best, goalie, the best, any other position, the no.1! Samuel, and Charles were always studying because they were in college trying to get the best degree possible. They were pretty calm, but never did any housework, same with the twins. They were constant video games. I swear, even when I take the controllers out of their hands, their thumbs are still pressing away at thin air. Finally, the youngest before me, was Shannon. She was the ultimate pamper doll. She never lifted a finger nail to do anything. She goes to parties almost every night, getting wasted to the point where she doesn't return home until the morning or I have to go and get her at about 2 am! Whenever you're in a room, all you can hear in the hallway is the _click, click, click_ of her damn high heels on the wooden floorboards. This is not Miss World Pageant! This is our crappy apartment in the city.

After that was me, which I will tell you more about myself more. But first I will tell you about the eight remaining children.

Straight after me was second set of twins, Roberto and Leonardo. They were adopted from Spain. No one really knows what they're saying. They say about one English word every five so we manage to vaguely know what they are intending. Of course, although they can understand us completely (not sure how that works), they pretend not to when we ask them to do any housework so they don't have to do it. Next ones are the triplets Hayley, Ellie, and Jennifer. They are all very willing to do housework, but are absolutely awful at it. They once offered to do the dishes for me, thy ended up dirtier than they were before and about a third of the dishes were smashed or chipped. So after that they were no longer allowed to do housework. Then, there was James, who was the main reason this house is in such an unorganised mess. He'll pick something up, look at it for about a minute then put it down somewhere else. I once spent a week looking for my toothbrush. My _toothbrush! _Who in their right mind, picks up someone else's toothbrush? It's okay if you pick it up accidentally instead of your own, but then you put it right back where the owner placed it. It's simple, basic knowledge. I'm not going to even bother telling him to do work because he'll get the cleaning equipment then probably put _that _in the bin instead of the rubbish. I really need to get the kid tested in case he's crazy. Second to last is Sean. He's adopted from China. He can speak English fairly well, but still as trouble reading and writing. He helps me with some housework from time to time if I deem him fit to handle it. Because you see, Sean was in a wheelchair. So obviously there wasn't very much he could do. He couldn't even bathe himself. That was another thing I had to do in replacement of mother. Then finally there was little Hannah. I wasn't going to make her do any of the housework. I mean, she's four! She probably wouldn't even know what the cleaning appliances were! Who would make their four year sibling do housework?

Then in the middle, as I told you earlier, is me. Jamie Williams. I am currently 19 years old. Back when I had to do this, I was fourteen. So that was five, almost six years ago. The reason I don't do that anymore? Simple: I was offered an army rangers training course when I was sixteen. Of course, at first I was hesitant to take up the General on his offer because of my family. But Katie convinced me that she would take care of everyone for me. Me being me, I believed her. So I went to the other side of the world from the urban area of Mexico, Cabo San Lucas to the rural, green areas of the woodlands in Australia. The whole academy was in the outback. So there was never many communications with the outside world or much access to technology. I was one of the very few women there, let alone women under eighteen. There was maybe one other girl there about my age, but she was attacked by a poisonous spider and had to go back to Chicago due to being physically unable to continue the course. That was when it had gotten very real for me. I then realised that this wasn't all fun and games. People could get hurt, people could die doing this. If I wasn't there with her at the time when she was attacked by the spider, then she would have died. We were both ahead in the mid-night run when it had happened.

Now, after about seven months in training, I was deemed fit to join up with the big boys. That was when things seemed to be going the right way for my family back home. Father had finally come back home to stay and Lauren had been accepted into the Olympics! Apparently Sean had been in an accident that had somehow enabled him to get slight use of his legs again. Katie told me he still needed crutches to walk, but that was only a minor bump in the road. He could finally walk! Katie herself had started playing for the Mexican football team as a striker. And it turned out that Shannon was still exactly the same. Accept she was working in New York as a designer. She was pretty well-known, but no one recognised her on the streets and stuff. So things were slowly turning around for us. Everything was perfect for over a year. And then that moment ended.

A bullet. In the shoulder. It rendered me unfit for battle. We were in Iraq, trying to help sort out the situation that had gone down there, but then some crazy person tried to shoot my commanding officer. Being the type of person I was, I jumped in the way. Luckily, it was a lousy shot. It was meant to get my CO in the heart. But since I was a lot shorter, it only clipped me. Yet, I was fit undeemed for duty. So to compensate, instead of sending me back to Mexico, I was put behind the desks. I was a paper filer. That is what I am now.

I was back in Australia, behind the desk sorting out application forms, telegrams for families back home. That was the worst part. Having to be the one to send off that letter letting some unfortunate soul know that someone they care about dearly is no longer with us on the Earth. It was unfair. Because of other people's foolish actions, other have to die. This is defiantly that worst part of being in the military. Being the one who tells the family that someone they love is never coming back.

One of the good points of being behind a desk is, I'm the only one who's seen real action. The cadets respect me immensely for it and I'm practically the mother hen to them all. You know, making sure they actually leave the office to get things to eat. The usual.

Of course, today was just like any other day, sealing envelopes, looking at sign-up forms, finishing off reports to sent off to my SO's. Stuff like that. But now was lunch time so I was off duty. Yet, I still acted like a drill sergeant apparently. Which was politically incorrect since I was a Colonel I was with John, Harry and Isabella eating... well, lunch.

"I heard that General Bryce is going to be picking someone for a big important mission." Harry stated, opening a new conversation topic. That was strange.

"Why someone from here? If it's a mission then shouldn't someone that's fit for being on the field be going to the position? Not that you guys aren't fit or anything but... you know what I mean." I asked confused. All three looked at me.

"He's obviously going to pick you." Isabella told me.

"No no. As much as I would love to be out on the field again, it's Doctors orders I don't go out on the rendezvous point." I argued.

"But that was like a billion years ago! You surely just be able to go out again. You're just not wanting to because you're scared." Harry teased. I slammed my hand down on the table in anger.

"I am many things Cadet Brown, but scared is not one of them. Do I make myself clear?" I asked him, military mode coming into play.

"Whatever you say Will'" Harry replied.

_"Colonel Jamie Williams, please report to General Bryce's office immediately." _the unnecessarily loud tannoy announced over the whole mess hall. Of course, even with the whole hall filled to the brim with noisy men, we could still hear it clearly. Sighing, I picked up my, now empty, lunch tray and started heading to the exit, leading to the offices.

"Told ya!" Isabella shouted across the hall.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, not even turning around as I walked down the hallway.

One of the things bothering me was why was General Bryce recruiting from behind the desk. Normally it would be someone like a lieutenant General that he would pick to do missions since they were only a slightly lower rank than he was. So why would he be scraping the bottom of the list where all of the cadets, officers and medics were? No offense to any of them, but they wouldn't last five minutes on the battlefield should that time ever occur. Of course, if they were to have proper training like the soldiers I was with a few years ago, they might stand a chance at surviving with several broken limbs, but still alive. No one can say that's not a good thing.

After going through this memorised maze called a base, I made it to General Bryce's office. His office was the one on the dead end of the corridor. Not the best place if someone was to attack you in your office. No where to run apart from out of the window and there was a three story drop and no fire escape. I should really talk to him about that. Meh, I'll tell him later. Respectively, I waited outside the door and knocked, firmly, yet not harshly. There was a difference between those two ways of speaking. Almost as soon as I had knocked, I heard the General allow me to come in from inside. Entering the office, I saluted in respect.

"At ease Colonel Williams." he said. "Please come and sit down." I lowered my hand and walked over to his desk on the other side of the room and sat down on the spinning chair. Sort of like those computer chairs that when you were a kid, you used to spin on? Yeah, like those, except it was all plastic.

"To what do I owe the honour General Bryce? Is there something wrong?" I asked professionally, letting little emotion through.

"No problem. But I have called you here because I would like you to go on a very unique, special mission." General Bryce explained to me extremely briefly.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say that you wanted me to go one a mission?" I asked him, disbelief now replacing my emotionless face.

"Yes. A strange occurrence has come up in Detroit, USA. We need you to go down there and keep us posted on the events that have resulted from the occurrence." the General debriefed me.

"But... I'm unfit for the battlefield. I haven't been for at least three years now. Why me? Why not get someone from the frontlines to do this mission? Not that I'm doubting your decision, sir." I asked in curiosity.

"Because this mission is more of a, 'sit watch and take notes' kind of mission. Of course, there may be some cases when needed to use action. Which is why the government branch thinks that you are the perfect fit for this role. This mission requires someone who has experience in both the frontlines _and _behind the desks. You are one of the very few who have that experience. Plus the only one who can still walk, doesn't have missing limbs or have claustrophobia. Detroit is a busy city most of the year." he explained to me.

"So you need someone who can bust a cap and who will get the paperwork done basically?" I asked him, just to clarify. "What is the actual mission anyways sir? It must be important if you're sending me back out there." I theorised. General Bryce chuckled, opening a desk draw where he kept a bunch of files of missions.

"You were never one to be deceived Williams. Even back in the boot camp." he grinned, brushing back some of his brown hair, tucking it back underneath his cap. "I am sure you are aware of the robotic beings that were discovered in Detroit?" I nodded. "Your assignment is to watch over them." he stated simply. I swore, y eyes bulged out of my skull.

"You, want me, to go to Detroit and baby-sit a bunch of twenty-foot tall robotic beings, said to be from another planet!?" I asked him in disbelief, choking on my own air.

"Yes Colonel. That is exactly what I am asking you to do. Due to the incident with the Mayor, and the so-called Decepticons, the government has decided that it is best that the Autobots have a designated liaison to keep an eye on them here on Earth." General Bryce informed me.

"I'm going to be in an alien spaceship with these robots taking notes on their personal lives and every move they make? Are you kidding me?" I asked him, my voice going higher and higher.

"No, but you won't be in a ship. The Autobots have moved into an old abandoned building a few days ago and are currently renovating it to be their home. You will be residing there with them." he told me, handing me the file. "This has the basic information about the encounter, the Autobot's allias, and the big 'bots themselves. Anything that the Government thinks you need to know, is in there." he told me.

"When you say, 'the Government', which Government exactly?" I asked him, looking at the file's front cover.

"The World Government." he replied.

"The _W__orld _Government? As in, all the world, leading directors chose _me _to do this?" I asked in shock. He merely nodded. "I'm honoured. Of course I'll accept this assignment. When do I need to leave?" I asked General Bryce.

"In an hour." he replied.

"An hour! That's all I have?"

"You have enough time to pack and to say goodbye to your comrades before your plane comes in to take you to Detroit with a 17 hours and 30 minutes flight. You will arrive at precisely 4pm and you will have one day in a hotel to get your biological clock back in order so you won't be sleeping the first day on the job." General Bryce explained to me. "You should hurry. You only have 50 minutes left until your plane departs. I suggest you get moving Colonel." he said as I looked at the first page of the file. A picture of the Autobots was paper-clipped to the front page.

Oh great. They were all men/. Just absolutely flippin'-tastic. Just what I need. I go from a base full of egotistical, unevolved men, to five male robots who probably are exactly the same. Pompous, idiotic men. Nothing good can ever come from being with one. They think women are good for nothing but having kids and being trophy wives. I'm telling you now, I am staying single my entire life. Never need to rely on a man to do anything.

"Um sir, do the Autobots know that I've been chosen to watch over them?" I asked hesitantly.

"They only know that someone from the military is coming to stay with them. They don't know who it is individually." he informed me.

"okay. If they ask, don't tell them that I'm a girl." I told him, standing up, heading for the door.

"And why is that Colonel Williams?"

"Because if I know men like I do, and I do, then they are the same as the men in the mess hall and won't take me seriously." I said, "Farewell, sir." I said before shutting the door, saluting before doing so.

* * *

"I can't believe we aren't going to see you anymore!" Isabella said, hugging my waist tightly.

"Yeah, won't be the same without your ugly mug." Harry chuckled, patting me on the back. He never was one for physical contact that wasn't violent.

"Bye Jamie. We hope you have a good flight." John added, smiling sadly. I was currently right outside the plane that would take me to Detroit. It was 1pm already so I had to get on right away.

"I'll make sure to phone, facebook, write and everything else when I'm settled in. But remember, I'm still working. But hey, you can come up for the holiday can't you?" I asked them.

"Of course." John promised. I pulled all three of them into a hug, much to Harry displeasure.

"I have to go. I'll see you all before you can say 'where's the drill sergeant now?'" I told them, grabbing my bags and going onto the private plane. "Bye!" I shouted from the top of the staircase before going inside and the doors shutting.

* * *

Finally after the plane took off and was in the air properly, I managed to get a good look around the cabin. Since it was a long flight, there were little cupboard bedrooms to rest in. I decided to stay in one of those for the flight. There was nothing too complicated inside. A basic single fold-up bed with grey, itchy sheets. Yeah, good luck sleeping in that tonight Jamie. A very small chest and a door leading to a private bathroom with consisted of a toilet, sink and medical cabinet. Since I was stuck on this flying, steel death trap for almost 18 hours, I may as well get comfortable. I threw my backpack onto the bed and placed my two evacuee suitcases against the door so no one would disturb me. At least if they tried, they wouldn't be able to open the door.

My backpack held all of my hands on essentials. My file on the Autobots; my purple toothbrush and a mini tube of toothpaste, (It was extra minty); some grey trackies and jumper in case there was a nearby training area or I got cold; a hand gun, you never know when someone might strike you. Must always be ready for anything; my pyjama black shorts and gold tank top, also acting as a shirt; my wallet and my photo of my family.

My first suitcase had my other belongings. My other clothes, less needed essentials like a hairbrush, make-up, books, my ipod and earphones, my phone and other things like that. The final suitcase had everything I needed to pull off the project: Automen. Yes, that was the best codename that I could come up with. Colonel my ass, I still couldn't come up with good names. I had things like think military clothing that I would wear while pretending to be a guy, two bullet proof-vests to hide a woman's most distinctive features. And let's not forget, the two key utensils for this task: my laptop which I will send all of my reports in on, and a hell load of guns. Yep, I love my guns, don't get me wrong on that. But even without those, I could still deal some damage. But one thing that was partial to my mission to make sure my cover wasn't blown was...

My beret.

No way in my life was I going all Mulan and cutting my hair. I happen to love my hair the way it is. It was dark red (auburn) and to my shoulder blades. So I was going to stuff it all, neatly of course, into my beret so it would pass off as if I had short hair. With all those things considered, I should be good. I've always had a good male voice impersonation when I was younger. Time to put that into practise. I remember I used to freak out all the neighbour kids when I would have a really manly voice. Yeah, now the more I think about it, that wasn't the best way to try and make friends: freaking the crap out of them.

Well, as I had about 17 and a half hours to kill aboard this plane, I may as well get started on catching up on these Autobots.

I got my file out of my backpack and flopped back onto the bed, banging my head on the wall as I did so. I was really going to feel that when we land in the late evening. Finally being able to lie down without getting scratched by the itchy blanket, I opened up the file.

Case name: The Autobots _W__ell duh!_

Place of event: Detroit, USA _Again, duh!_

Time of event: **(A/N, I'm' just making this up.) **17th August 2050. _Finally, something useful. So they've been here for a little less than a week._

Order of events: _Now we're getting somewhere. _On the 17th August at approximately 1:30pm, a lab accident in Sumdac. Tower caused a creation which relied on absorbing matter to develop. As offense was futile due to weaponry being absorbed, the attack squad had to retreat. That was when The Autobots arrived and successfully defeated the monster, saving one of our own, Miss Sari Sumdac who was caught in the battle. _Poor kid. _This almost resulted in the loss of one of those as far as we know. Miss Sumdac was taken below the nearby Lake Eire where their ship was located. That night, the Autobots returned to the surface with Miss Sumdac in tact. To celebrate their heroism, they are announced 'Cybernatoc Heroes'. At that point, a jet who is a Decepticon, by the name of Starscream attacked the city, rendering the Autobot known as Bumblebee, the head of police, Captain Fanzone and the mayor of Detroit as hostages. Only to be returned in exchange for a relic known as the Allspark. Something capable to end the war on their home planet which they are currently stranded from.

In the tragic battle, the leader known as Optimus Prime died protecting the Allspark and the people of Detroit. But Miss Sumdac, bestowed with powers from the Allspark, revived Optimus Prime and defeated the Decepticon. As far as we know, he is the only Decepticon on Earth at this point in time.

_Well, that was very basic. But it's all I need to know for now. If I feel like anything else needs to be known, I can ask later._

Subject descriptions: _This looks informative._

Name: Optimus Prime

Rank: Leader

Transformation: Fire Truck

Name: Ratchet

Rank: Medic

Transformation: Ambulance

Name: Prowl

Rank: Ninja _That seems interesting. Gotta talk with him later._

Transformation: Police Motorcycle

Name: Bulkhead

Rank: Muscle

Transformation: Army van _Can't wait to get a good look at him._

Name: Bumblebee _How cute!_

Rank: Scout

Transforation: Custom police car

They seemed like interesting guys. But I still wasn't going to take any chances. Once you lower your defence, you are subdued to relentless disrespect.

I may as well get some shut eye before I start getting manned up. I placed the file on top of my weapons suitcase and tried to sleep on the insanely uncomfortable blanket, sooner or later falling into a limbo state of matter.

* * *

**16 hours and 55 minutes later**

"No... don't wanna wake up!" I drawled when the tannoy went off saying we'd be landing in half an hour. Why was the power of the universe so cruel to me. All I want is five more minutes! Then another five, and another ten, then another five. Is that so much to ask? Sighing, I sat up in bed. I always get the feeling that if you get out of bed too fast after you've just woken up I feel like I'm going to throw up for most of the morning. Anyone else get that? After two minutes, I was able to stand up in my constantly shifting cabin. "Okay. Time to start project: Automen. Wow, that really does sound bad. Gotta work on that." I said, pulling out my ipod from my suitcase and got it to play 5, 6, 7, 8, by Steps. I always like the younger kids disco music. They were catchy and had a good beat. Plus it was one of the few good childhood memories I had. My music.

To start off, I locked the door so no one would barge in with me changing and all that jazz. Then, I took off my jeans, cardigan and crop top, leaving me in my underwear. I dove into my military suitcase where I kept my disguise and weapons. I pulled out my camouflage army pants with five pockets on the outside of each leg and slid those on. Next, was the fist bulletproof vest then the camouflage army overshirt. It barely covered my feminist parts so I needed to have the vest underneath as well, on top of that, wear my second bulletproof vest. Phase One completed.

Phase two: my face. I still had small amounts of make up on my face. I went into the small bathroom and rubbed my face with my hands and water. That seemed to get rid of all visible make up traces. Phase two complete.

Phase three: my hair. That was a big iffy on my to-do list if I couldn't get it the right way. I'd never done this. So if this was to go wrong, then it would have all been for nothing. autiously, I grabbed all of my hair and wrapped it around into a loose clump, sealing it with a bobble before putting on my beret. Now the only thing left was to start warming up my masculine voice impression. Hopefully all of my shouting, screaming, crying and barking in the military hasn't enabled it unusable. I had about 5 minutes to get warmed up before I had to go to the front of the plane to take seat for touch down. Quickly, I turned off my music and sat down on the bed. Time to see if this will work.

"Hi." I tried experimenting with my voice. It was still a little feminine, but that could be worked on. Maybe a little lower? Let's try that. "Hello." That was a bit better, but it still needed a lot of improvement. At least I don't sound like one of those men pretending ot be a woman. That would just be horrible and embarrassing. True, even though I don't even know these people I'm going to be crossing paths with while I talk, it would still be embarrassing. "Good day." i tried again. Slowly, but surely, it was getting better. That I was to be thankful for. My voice could have been getting worse. Looks like luck was on my side this time. Hopefully it would stay on my side until I'm ready to drop my act.

Finally feeling like I could talk to someone without sounding completely crazy, I placed my Ipod, my clothes from earlier and anything else I had taken out to get to my things, back in their individual suitcases, depending on what they were. Feeling satisfied with my transformation, I unlocked the door and went to take a seat at the front of the plane as we would be desending in about 3 minutes. May as well be prepared. Had nothing better to do anyways. I was going to have to go back to the room once we had landed to get my stuff so I coud eave the plane without having ot go back inside. That would be a relief. I don't think I have been wanting to feel ground so badly apart from when I was in a plane going to Australia from Mexico. As the plane started it's descent, my ears popped. I hate that that happens. It's one of the man bad things about flying. The shear pain of ears popping was excruciating. Once the plane landed, I jumped out of my seat, seatbelt already unbuckled and ran to my room. I wanted off this flying death trap now! I grabbed my suitcases and put my backpack on. Not in that order though, before filing off the plane.

When I got off, it was still pretty bright, but I could tell from the triangulation of the Sun that it wouldn't be light for long. On the ground was a police officer who looked in his late fifties. He had a bald head with blonde hair around the sides.

"You must be Colonel Williams." he stated when I got safely onto the tarmac and over to him and his yellow car with black stripes down the middle and a little red light on the top.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked, using my masculine voice for the first time. He seemed to buy it because he didn't even hesitate to answer my question.

"Captain Fanzone." he replied shortly.

"Oh yes. I read about you in the file I was given on my assignment. You were held hostage by Starscream with the mayor and... Bumblebee, I think it was." I mused. He nodded.

"I was told that you were going to be staying in a nearby hotel for the night then joining up with the Autobots?" he asked to confirm his information.

"Yes. I'll be walking there in the morning. See how long it takes for me to get lost." I joked. "Do you mind giving me a lift to the hotel though? I'm fatigued from the flight. Strangely enough I slept most of the trip." I rambled. "Anyways, do you mind?"

"It's why I came here to meet you. Get in." he told me, getting into his car. I gracefully threw my suitcases and backpack into the backseat before clambering into the front. After about five minutes of light chatter, we made it to the hotel.

"Thank you for the lift Captain Fanzone. I appreciate it." I thanked him as I grabbed my things from the back. Just then, he got an incoming message from his car radio.

"I need to go. Patrol." he said.

"I understand. I'll see you around the city. Goodbye, and thank you." I said as I walked up to the hotel and he drove away. e seemed nice enough, except one thing: He hated machines. I on the other hand obviously needed to at least tolerate them, but I generally didn't not like technology. So I don't quite see what he problem is. Exhaustion finally taking the ultimate toll on me, I, as quickly as I could when I was going to pass out from tiredness, rushed into the hotel to get a good nights sleep on a soft bed and a blanket that wasn't itchy.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought, review, fol, fav and most importantly, enjoy the story.**

**Next chapter: Jamie meets the Autobots and the Autobots meet Jamie.**

**Following chapter: Home is Where the Spark Is.**


	2. Meet the 'bots

**Okay, this is chapter 1. The last one was just a prologue. Please note: This story will be following the story plotline of the actual tv show. So I sort of own a tiny fraction of the plot because I am putting my OC in it, adding some lines, and changing the timeline slightly.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's Jamie, John, Harry and Isabella, and the plot-ish (the extra parts). I also own'Houston Street', as far as i know. Whoever ran TFA owns all of those characters that I haven't mentioned or that you don't recognise.**

**Whenever Jamie is talking, it is in a guy voice unless I say otherwise.**

**SunnySides: Thank you for the comments. Yes I did get the joke. It was an actual good one, it made me laugh. You're right, there just aren't enough Prowl/OC stories. That was why I'm making one now! And yeah, that story doesn't sound so good. I will try not to be one of those people who update only once a month, but with two other stories going on, it may be like that some of the time. So I apologise for any upsettance. I did notice some mistakes, but I don't have time to correct them. Could you please tell me how to assign a beta reader? Yes, your review did come through to me. You don't have to retype it.**

* * *

Jamie's PoV

After I had woken up in the hotel, I swear I had neer felt more refreshed. A soft fluffy bed which could be considered a cloud. Even though the hotel was only three star, in my eyes it could have definantly passed for a five starred hotel. Nothing was flawed, it was all lovely. The shower was one of those fancy stand-in ones. There was no door or anything. It was like one of those ones you see in the adverts and you think, I wish I had the money to buy one of those. At least I could use it in a hotel and now what I was missing out on. Honestly, I prefered the regular ones, because it took my five minutes wondering how to turn it off. IT had one of those stupid nossels where unless you got it at the very exact point, it would not turn off, it would just keep on running. Good thing that no one was in there to see my battle with a nossel. Embarrassing!

Anyways, after I had finished fighting my shower, I had gone downstairs and got breakfast. I never really ate much anyways so I didn't want to fill up on stuff that normal people would have. I just got an apple, banana and a small bottle of water. Normally I only got an apple, but hey, it's free right? As I ate, I observed the other guests. You could always tell where they were from by just looking at what they ate. British people: they went for the traditional english breakfast. German people: they went for that strange disgusting bad that no one can begin to comprehend digesting. Finally, French people: they went for the baguettes and cheeses. It only takes very little observance to notice this. But most people still don't see it. This shows that so many people are in such a rush to see the next big thing that they don't just slow down and enjoy what's around them.

Once I had finished eating, I grabbed my luggage and checked out of the hotel. Last thing I want is for it saying I'm still booked in. That would lead to a whole load of money. Of course, me being me, the whole time I was still in disguise. Because if someone from here recognised me when I was in my disguise from the Autobots, they wouldn't know any difference. But if I was dressed like the woman I am, they would possible ask me in front of them why I was acting like a guy. That was a very bad thing which I could not allow to happen. Plus, it was extra practise to see if all of the hotel's residents could fall fools to my act. If they could, I was most likely safe. The cook seemed slightly suspicious, but he let it go, dismissing it as an empty assumption.

And all of that leads to where I am now: Lost. No, not the TV series. But I was generally lost in the middle of a bustling town. I had no idea where this secret base was. And since it was secret, I couldn't just ask someone nearby if they knew the directions to it. Simply walking around like a lost puppy trying to find it was my best, and only option. True, I could try and find Miss Sumdac or one of the Autobots, but the chance of finding them was a million to one. Even if they were massive alien robots. Once again, I stopped to try and look at the address which I was given by my superiors. It had a picture of the building they were residing at, but that was not much help. On the back of the picture, it said 'Houston Street' but once again was not much help. I didn't have a GPS or anything so that was no use to me. Sighing, I stuffed the picture back in the file and tucked it under my arm. Well, I guess if I asked someone where 'Houston Street' was, it wouldn't be too bad. I mean, it wouldn't blow the guys' cover. Hesitantly, I approached some random man.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Houston Street is?" I asked the man.

"It's just down the road and you take a left and you're there." he replied before continuing to walk.

"Thank you!" I called after him. Just because he was rude didn't mean I had to be. Following the man's instructions, I wound up on a pretty bare street. There was a road, _duh_. and, near the end, there was an old factory building. I once more pulled out the picture of the base and held it up to the same height of the building from my view. It looked exactly the same, except on a slightly different angle. Looks like the guy who took the photo didn't want to travel any further just to walk back the same way. Finally knowing where I was going, I se out to my destination. It was only approximately two minutes to walk there so it wasn't that tiring. From the view I had before, it was slightly different than regular buildings. For one: it had a tree going through the roof! I admit, it gives the building it's own style, but what about when it rains? I'm not saying I don't like the rain, infact I love it, even when I'm ill I just want ot go out into the rain. But with the Autobots, wouldn't they rust? They were made of metal after all. Maybe they aren't going to use the room that it's sticking out of. Overall, it was a really nice building, but could still use with a clean up. Just got to hope that I can have a decent room. As I rached the entrance, I could see the yellow 'bot from the picture and a girl who looked around eight. That was what the profile had told me anyways, that Miss Sumdac was eight years old. The other four must be somewhere around the building.

"Hello?" I called out to them, not wanting to intrude on them. Both of them looked to me. "I'm the new liaison for the Autobots. I assume I'm in the right place?" I asked them.

"Yeah. So you're the new liaison?" the little girl asked, jumping down from her 'bot friend's hand and over to me.

"Yes, I am. I take it that you're Miss Sumdac?" I asked her. In the background I could hear the one I was sure was Bumblebee talking to his colleagues by pressing his ear? How does that work?

"Hey guys, the liaison's here in the main room." Bumblebee said into his ear?

"You can just call me Sari. What's your name?" she asked me.

"I think it's best I leave the introductions until everyone has arrived so I don't have to repeat myself again." I informed her.

"Oh okay then." she replied. As she said that, four more 'bots came into the room. Two of them came in together, and the other two came in at different points.

"Hello. I'm Colonel Williams. But you can just call me Jamie." I informed everyone.

"Welcome Jamie. We're the Autobots. Allow me to introduce everyone." The tall red and blue one said. I believe his name was Optimus Prime.

"Thank you, but I'm pretty sure I know everyone already." I responded. I pointed straight at him. _Time to put my knowledge to the test._ "You're Optimus Prime:", I pointed to the 'bot next to him who was red and white. "You're Ratchet:" I continued, pointing to the yellow 'bot who I saw earlier, "You're Bumblebee:" I continued, pointing to the large green one next to him and Sari, "You're Bulkhead and" I finalled off "You are Prowl." I finished, pointing to the black and gold trimmed tall, thin 'bot. "Is that right?" I asked them.

"Uh, yes. That's right." Optimus replied, slightly taken aback.

"You know, for a liaison, I'd have thought you'd be taller." Bumblebee commented. My gaze turned to him.

"And you know, for a big robot from outer space, I thought _you'd_ be taller," I shot back, not missing a beat.

"Hey!"

"I think this kid's gonna be alright." Ratchet smiled.

"Thank you Ratchet. That means a lot. Last thing I want is for you guys to hate me." I smiled back. "If it's not too much trouble, could I see where I'll be staying? I would really like to drop my stuff off somewhere." I told them.

"Of course. Bulkhead can show you to your room." Optimus explained.

"Come on Jamie, I'm sure you're gonna love it!" Bulkhead exclaimed, gesturing for me to follow him. I picked up my suitcases which I had put down earlier.

"Lead the way Bulk'" I told him, following him. Guessing that she still wanted to talk, Sari trailed behind me, eventually catching up with my quick strides.

"So what do you do in the army? Do you get to go into battlefields? Have you ever fired a gun? Have you ever almost died?" Sari fired her questions off at me. It seemed that Bulkhead was also wanting to know because he was listening intently for my response.

"Well, I used to be on the battlefield but I had to move to the offices going through paperwork because I took a bullet to the shoulder protecting my SO from some rebellion trooper. I didn't die, but I had lost quite a bit of blood and was called unfit for duty. This is my first mission in almost half a decade." I replied to her numerous questions.

"Wow. Did it hurt, getting shot?" she asked again.

"Immensely. But hey, it doesn't hurt that much anymore." I told her as we went into my new room. It was a plain white, but could easily be re-painted. There was a small bed with plain white sheets. There was a wardrobe and a draw, along with a desk with a lamp on it. It was nice, could easily be re-designed for my liking. "This is very nice. Thank you."

"You mean it sometimes still hurts?" a new voice cut in. I jumped and turned around to see Prowl behind us, not to far actually. Damn, he really is a ninja, being able to sneak up on me. Only John could so that because he was so quiet. This guy was good.

"Well, yeah. Because it was too close to a main artery, they could pull it out in case it caused me to bleed out. So I still have a small chunk of metal in my shoulder. I dunno. Some weird medical stuff that is to difficult for me to understand." I explained to him. He seemed to merely nod, not showing any emotion. _He really is moody ain't he. I hope he isn't always like this._ "New topic? Just talking about it is making it itch." I exaggerated, scratching it for emphasis, showing him I didn't want to talk about it. Prowl looked sort of strange. It looked like he was wearing glowing sunglasses. "Are you wearing sunglasses?" I asked him. Sari laughed out loud at my question. Bulkhead just stared at me, probably not knowing what sunglasses were. He just went and walked off. "Rude. Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much." Bulkhead told me.

"Looks like we're going to get along swell then." I said sarcastically.

"But I thought you wouldn't get along well since he's rude?" Bulkhead asked. I looked from him, to Sari, then back to him, then back to Sari.

"Really?" I asked her, leaning in closer to her, "You haven't taught them sarcasm?" I asked her incredulously.

"I thought they knew!" Sari hissed back at me. Sighing, I dropped my suitcases on the floor and flung my backpack on my new bed.

"We've got a lot of work to do." I said. "Starting with him." I said, pointing to Bulkhead. "Time for lesson numero uno! Sarcasm! Better get used to it!"

* * *

It was near evening when me and Sari had finished teaching Bulkhead sarcasm. Only _Bulkhead_! Imagine how long it's going to take for the others.

Me and Sari had ordered pizza earlier and were just sitting in the main room with Bee, Optimus and Bulk'. We had to split it into half with the toppings because I loved pepperoni while she loved margarita. It cost a little extra, but then at least we didn't have to spend more money on two pies. Of course, it was all paid for by the credit card I received from the government. While I was here, anything I needed to buy while I was on this mission, the government paid for personally. Oh I was going to have fun with this.

"I say that we should give the 'bots a lesson in slumber parties next!" Sari exclaimed. I looked at her confused.

"A slumber party? Like a sleep over? Wow, I can't remember the last time I had one of those. I think I was about six years old when my last one was." I mused.

"Oh my gosh! We definitely have to have slumber party! You're sake as much as theirs. I know I would die if I didn't have a slumber party as long as you have!" Sari went on.

"Sure thing kid." I smiled, trying not to laugh at her rampaging. "You can have one. How about tomorrow evening?" I suggested. She nodded eagerly and approvingly.

"Can we Optimus? Can we can we can we?" Sari begged him, grabbed onto his leg and giving him puppy eyes. I remember when my younger siblings would do that to me, not grabbing my ankle though. They would grab, and bruise, my knee. Of course, whenever they did that, they never got what they wanted. You don't bite, or in this case bruise, the hand, or in this case knee, that feeds you.

"I don't see any harm in it. But it's Jamie's final decision whether you are allowed to or not." Optimus replied, smiling down at her. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a force on my leg so strong that it knocked me onto my back.

"I thought my days of leg grabbing was over!" I complained to no one as Sari squeezed my leg. "Sure Sari. But it's up to the other 'bots if they want to do it or not." I told her. A squeal loud enough to rack my eardrums emitted from Sari's mouth.

"Yay, yay, yay!" she said running off. Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead all looked at me while I was still on my back. I merely shrugged, hauling myself up and leaning on my elbows.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**Oh how wrong she will be!**

**Please review. Sorry it's not a very long chapter. This is only meant to be a small meet and greet and intro to Home is Where the Spark is.**

**Next Chapter: Home is Where the Spark Is**

**Following Chapter: Total Meltdown**

**Again, please review, and if you like bayverse then please look at my other story**


	3. Home is Where the Spark is

**Okay, when I first started this story, I thought, OMG, no one likes this story. It's going to be the Crayola wax crayon in my pencil case full of felt tips. No one will use it, no one is going to like it and people will ask me 'Why do you still carry it around with you?' But then I got so many views! 250 already and it's only been two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I am not allowed to leave the white room in Hasbro industries until I sign a contract saying that I do not own Transformers Animated or any other franchise. So you know the drill anyways. Try and copy Jamie, my idea of her input, Isabella, John or Harry, and I will hunt you down with a steak knife... as soon as I get out of the white room.**

* * *

After being here only a day, I could say I've settled in at the base very well. Optimus and I immediately managed to connect. There was no awkward moments. We could just keep the conversation going on and on. I told him what is was like growing up with fifteen siblings with no parents and the military and in return, he told me about the Autobot academy and his family. With Ratchet, it was slightly harder because of his general negative demeanour, but other than that, it was more or less the same with him like it was with Optimus. Except Ratchet would tell me war stories and about Cybertron during the golden age.

Coming along to Bulkhead, although we managed to keep the conversation going, it was like talking to one of my little brothers. He would go on and on about things I wasn't sure of but I would still go along with it. One of things that he talked about was his sensitive side. Everyone had one, myself included. And I was able to expand on that and have sort of therapist-like conversations with him when we were alone. Bumblebee reminded me so much of my older set of twin brothers. Always with the loud music, video games and we would never actually talk. Sure, we would exchange greetings and that in the hall or if one of us entered the same room as the other was in, but never actually had the appropriate conversation topics that we both agreed on. So mostly, I'm ready with earphones in my ears with my ipod playing quietly while he and Sari were playing video games. Sari, she was like the little sister I don't have but still want. She is as cute as a button. Of course, I could never actually say that because it's too feminine to say something like that. I have to say stuff like 'you're cute kid' or the 'little ankle biter'. Yeah, Australia really does rub off on you when you least expect it. I just come out with Australian phrases all the time.

Now Prowl was a completely different story all together. If this whole city was in a movie and us seven were the main characters; I would not mind him being the one having to die. You know that even though he's a good guy, if someone had to die you'd want it to be him. That's what it's like for me. I mean, I barely said anything to the guy and he's treating me like someone who just tried to shoot him. As much as I'd like to, last time I did that to someone back in training, I almost got sent to jail. So if I shot him then it would be that kind of trouble ten fold. He never speaks, which isn't bad. He never shows emotions, which could be changed. But the thing that ticks me off the most is this: he is a down right, pain in the ass royal JERK! I mean who does he think he is? Who does he think he is! Acting all 'you are all beneath me'. What gives him the right to act so infuriatingly pompous that he doesn't even have the decency to act polite around people. If one of my younger siblings kept on acting like that, I would not think twice to smack them. Not harshly, but enough to get the message through. Of course, he could easily kill me so that isn't an option. At all.

Interrupting my thoughts, and my reading, my mobile went off, buzzing like mad. Sighing, I picked it up and saw an unknown caller id. I pressed accept on my phone and starting talking.

"If this is another one of those people trying to sell me stuff, for the love of God, I am not-" I started raving, but another voice cut me off on the other side of the line.

"Uh, Jamie? It's Sari." Sari said on the other side of the line.

"Oh... sorry Sari. I thought it was one of those people who try to sell you- Wait, how did you get my number? This is a very secure line." I asked her suspiciously. A nervous laugh emitted from my phone.

"Funny story. I sort of... looked on your phone last night while you were in the rec room. It was still in your room. Heh." she laughed weakly and nervously.

"...Nice job kid. I can make a soldier out of you yet. But why are you calling me? It's the middle of your lesson." I asked her curiously, putting my book down and on the floor, page saved of course.

"Uh, my lesson's finished. I need someone to come and pick me up." she told me. I sighed again.

"So why did you call me? I can't drive. Why didn't you call Bee or Bulkhead? They can get there much faster than I can on wheels." I asked her.

"Because I couldn't be bothered to use my key and hack into their phones in their heads! I'll be waiting." she replied, and with that she hung up. Huffing in defeat, I put my phone in one of my many pockets and went in search of Bumblebee or Bulkhead. Sari wouldn't appreciate it much if I sent Ratchet to go and get her. I know she thinks he's kind of boring. Trust the younger generation not to respect their elders. As soon as I got up off the sofa, I immediately saw Bulkhead. Talk about perfect timing.

"Bulkhead!" I called out gaining his attention.

"Hey Jamie! What ya' doing?" he asked me curiously.

"I _was _reading. But Sari just called me asking me to find someone to go and pick her up from her place. Do you mind?" I asked him.

"Sure. You coming?" he asked, transforming. I thought about it for a moment. I had already stopped reading and wasn't in the mood anymore. There was nothing else to do except sit there and get bored or watch some TV on my Ipod, and I didn't feel like doing that.

Why not?"

* * *

After a five minute drive filled with small chatter to get to know each other, we made it to what I assume was Sumdac Tower.

"I'll go in and get Sari." I told Bulkhead as I unbuckled myself and opened the door.

"Alright-y then. Take your time!" Bulk' replied as I shut the door, leaving the window rolled down.

"I'll be back in a minute, promise!" I said, going into the tower. Inside was your average lobby. Some seats, some plants, and a reception with the elevator behind it, only accessed if you manage to pass the receptionist. And considering he was asleep, that wouldn't be too hard. I simply slid over the countertop and waited for the elevator to come down. After about 30 seconds, it opened with a ding and I went up to the top floor. I remember Sari saying something about living near the top floors. So may as well work my way down the floors until I find her.

It had been about five minutes and I still couldn't find her, so I decided to just phone her back.

"Hello?"

"Sari, it's me. I came into the tower to get you. I'm on the top floor and I'm lost. Can you come and find me?" I asked, embarrassed for my life.

"Yeah sure." she said, laughing. "Just stay there and I'll come get you."

"I'll send my phone's GPS co-ordinates to your phone in a text do you can find me." I said hanging up. She did it to me, it's only fair I do it to her. Once I sent my co-ordinates, someone came around the corner.

"Where could that pocket 'bot have gone? Wait, who are you?" came a mature, masculine voice. Uh oh.

"I'm Jamie Williams." I replied, turning to face them and saluting. Then I saw the resemblance immediately between him and Sari. I lowered my hand. "You must be Mr. Issac Sumdac?" I asked him.

"Yes. What are you doing in my tower?" he asked me.

"I'm here to pick up Sari to go the Autobot base. I'm their new liaison." I explained to him.

"Oh, I see." he mused.

"I should point out that your receptionist did not even notice me come in. He was fast asleep. If I was a robber, and actually knew my way around here, I could have gotten what I wanted and gone out and he would not have noticed. You should really talk to him about that." I commented. It sounded a bit harsh but it was the truth. Anyone could've walked in.

"Thank you Mr. Williams. I will talk to Mr. Masterson."

"Jamie!" a very familiar voice called out from behind me. Both of us turned to see Sari running down the hall with her backpack strapped on her. "We gotta go! Bulk's waiting outside." she said, pulling on my arm, trying to pull me back the way she came.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Sumdac. Goodbye." I said as I was actually dragged down the hall by an eight year old. How is she even dragging me? God, this girl is strong.

"Bye dad!" Sari shouted before we got in the elevator.

* * *

Once we got back to base, I had to go back to my room because someone had moved my book and ipod while I was gone. Who? I'm not even going to bother asking. I don't even want to know who touched my stuff. I found them both on my bed. Knowing that the guys were going to be making the place my homely for my sake as well as theirs, I left my stuff there and went to help with the light lifting. I couldn't really help with the heavy stuff since it was stuff like rock sofas. I could only lift one made out of soft materials. So with rock, it would be impossible. Without even looking to check, I knew Sari wouldn't be helping. If she did, she would most likely just get in the way. Most young kids did naturally. It's just their way of nature. Plus, not being very strong. But then again, she could drag me down a hallway. Who knows? Maybe she can help?

I went back to the rec. room where the guys were starting to place the furniture down. I spotted a tyre chair which didn't look too heavy. I used to have to run three miles with one tyre on my back. So this should be nothing. Confidently I lifted up the tyre chair with ease.

"Where do you guys want this?" I asked them, causing some heads to turn.

"Over here by me Jamie." Bulkhead replied as he was lifting a stone sofa, motioning to the spot next to him with his foot. I believe they called them pedes.

"Our new home is coming together nicely." Optimus stated, as he lowered the TV on it's stand with Bumblebee.

"If I had my way we'd never leave." Ratchet retorted. It was obvious that he didn't like the idea of leaving the confinements of their ship under Lake Eire. "It's not safe out there. They're always watching, waiting." he continued.

"The Decepticons?" Optimus asked him.

"No, those annoying camera 'bots!" Ratchet grimaced at the mere mention of the name camera 'bot as he powered up the TV.

"What!" Bumblebee interjected as the TV turned on, showing some video feed of Optimus holding a criminal, I hope, who looked like he was impersonating Robin Hood. "No way! Being a star rocks. If the titanium alloy plating fits, wear it. And, I make it look good." he shot back.

"You guys got it easy." Bulkhead cut in, gaining everyone's attention, including my own. "All people want me to do is break stuff." he said as he adjusted the tyre seat I'd just put down. "I got a sensitive side too, you know?" He paused for a second. "Breaking stuff is kinda fun." he added after thinking it over. I have _a lot_ to teach him, even about himself. Good luck Jamie.

"Either way, there's a lot to learn about this planet so we'll just have to roll with it." Optimus declared.

"Speaking of 'rolling with it' Optimus, I need to know about things," I started, gesturing to the TV showing last night's show down with Robin. "Like this. So I can report it to my SO's. So if you could let me know next time before it goes viral." I asked him, trying not to sound harsh.

"Of course Jamie. I will let you know next time one of us have an encounter with a villain." Optimus apologised. Suddenly, making me jump, the sound of fuel jets came from the roof and Prowl dropped down through the hole in the roof onto the floor. Since when was there a hole there? He seemed really down in the dumps and in a foul mood. He was hunched over, not in his usual straight posture stance like normal. Groaning like a five year old who was told there's no such thing as the tooth fairy, he stormed off to his room.

"I guess Prowl didn't get the memo about 'rolling with it'." Bumblebee mused. I wonder what got Prowl so upset anyway? Deciding I needed to investigate, I followed after him, trying to catch up, but he was already back in his room. It seemed like Optimus had the same idea as me. We both went in to see him with his back against us, nurturing the tree that stuck out his basically non-existent roof.

"Prowl, got a nano-click?" Optimus asked him as we both looked in through the doorway, me leaning against the doorway itself. I'm tired, don't judge me! Plus, all these extra layers make this place really hot. Prowl remained silent. "Everything okay? I mean, do you want to talk?" Optimus offered him.

"No."

"Rude much." I whispered under my breath. "Look if it's your room that's botherin' you, you can have mine if you want and I'll take this one. I like the whole mother nature deal going on in here." I offered him, hoping to at least cheer him up a little.

"I like, this room. All this organic life, this 'nature' as you say, it refuses to be contained. Such a force of will." he replied. As he was speaking, I heard some noise behind me, I quickly and silently pulled my gun out and turned to see what the noise was. It was only Bumblebee eavesdropping. He had a devious look on his face, so I knew what he was planning.

"Don't you dare!" I mouthed at him, really clearly. But obviously, he ignored me. I just put my gun back in it's holster and carried on listening to Prowl.

"...But everyone here is blind to it. They all rush to see everything but never sit still long enough to experience what is around them." he continued. I knew what he meant. Everyone moving on with all of this tech-y stuff and no one just stops to enjoy nature in all it's beauty. "Just this morning, I observed one organic creature, stalk another with such grace, such stillness." he said. But then Bumblebee came bouncing in, scaring off the bird that Prowl was observing, and plain ticking him off.

"Anyone else smell fried circuitry around here?" he asked openly. "Get it, fried circuitry?" he laughed. "As in yours!" he bellowed. "Hello? Anybot home?" he asked, banging on Prowl's head. Owch! That's gonna hurt in the morning. Feeling that he needed to get away from everyone, Prowl jumped up, using his thrusters to sly up to the top of the tree. "What? What'd I say?" Bumblebee asked innocently.

"Everything Bee. Just, everything." I moaned, facepalming. "Remind me to teach _you_ self-control!"

"We should leave Prowl be for now." Optimus told us. Bee sauntered out, but I stayed behind. "Jamie?" Optimus pressed.

"Just, give me one minute with him." I said, holding up one finger. He nodded and left with Bumblebee.

From experience, I knew that whenever people shut others out, that was never really what they wanted. They just shut themselves out from the world because they think it's easier on themselves and others. When people around them was what they need the most. I knew personally. When I got shot and put into the offices, I shut a lot of people out, my peers, my SO's, my family, my friends, everyone. It wasn't very good. It really wore me down until I broke down in the middle of the dormitories.

Putting training to use, I climbed up the tree with ease, sooner or later, Prowl came into view on one of the top branches. Now, I'm ont scared of heights or anything, but a fear or the branch breaking and me falling to my death is another thing. If it was made out of stone or metal then I would've probably been okay. I climbed up onto the branch and put my legs one on either side, facing him.

"You okay?" I asked softly. Once again there was silence. I tried a different approach.

"Shutting people out will do nothing but hurt you, trust me, I've tried it." I tried again. Still nothing.

"Actually, you and me aren't so different." I tried. That earned a reaction. He looked to me with a calm, well, calmer expression than seconds ago.

"How?" he asked curiously. Oh God, why did he have to ask that.

"Well... I love nature, quiet, small animals... what else do you like?" I asked him.

"Opera music, cloud-gazing, meditating, not much else." he replied simply.

"See? I used to cloud watch with Sean all the time back home when we weren't working or keeping the others out of trouble. My phone and Ipod, yet they have some of the more modern rock and pop songs, has a load of opera and orchestra music. I've never tried meditating, but maybe you could teach me sometime?" I asked hopefully.

"Why did you come up here Jamie?" he asked me, curiosity gone.

"I came up to... I guess... to let you know that I'm here if you need me." I rambled. I honestly don't know why I originally came up here. "We're having a sleepover later. You're welcome to join if you get bored up here. Better than being alone all the time. Trust me. Someday, those five people in that room, are going to be all you've got. Don't let them get away from you while you still can." I patronised him before starting to clamber down the tree.

* * *

Later on, Prowl had eventually come out of his room, and somehow ended up in front of the TV, I mean really in front of the TV. Probably when Bee and Bulk went back with Sari because she forgot some things. Any other time and it would've been impossible to get the TV out of their hands. He was in the middle of watching a nature program about butterflies while everyone else was behind him just staring at him blankly.

"As the caterpillar hangs very still in chrysalis," the show's narrator spoke, "Inside the cocoon a marvellous transformation occurs." he droned.

"Fascinating." Prowl said aloud as on the screen the coccon started breaking, revealing a butterfly. But then, making me jump, the channel changedto blaring trash and multi-coloured shapes on the screen.

"Gah! Bumblebee, I was watching that." I complained. When I looked to Prowl, if he looked ticked off earlier, then he was really, really pissed off now.

"Mind if we watch something that won't bore us into stasis lock? Don't be such a stiff Prowl, you too Jamie. Oh wait, I forgot, you're all about stillness." Bumblebee said, not noticing Prowl get into a crouching position, like he was about to attack him. Next thing I knew, Bee was on the floor, Prowl on top of him, pinning him down and up in his face.

"You should try it sometime." he said before jumping off him and flying up to the crane near the ceiling.

"Woah, looks like someone forgot to de-frag his hard drive." Bulkhead stated.

"Come on guys, let up on him." I tried to stop them. But they weren't listening.

"Don't get your circuits in a punch Prowl. It's just a slammer party." Oh god this 'bot is absolutely helpless! Positively beyond help. Also looks like Prowl is ignoring my advice. Doesn't this just make you feel loved?

"That's slumber party. Also known as the sleepover, as Jamie puts it." Sari cut in, pulling a sleeping bag out of her backpack. As she moved away from it, I saw something flash inner bag. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was a mini robot which looked like a bug. It looked like what could be that missing pocket 'bot that Mr. Sumdac was rambling on about before he ran into me. Sari probably just brought it along for no reason. Oh well.

"It's where a bunch of friends get together and hang out all night!" Sari explained.

"So where do we 'hang this out'?" Optimus asked, picking up Sari's sleeping bag and staring at it intently.

"You don't hang it out, you sleep in it." I briefly explained to him. Then Sari had to go and confuse them.

"But the first rule about sleep over's is, no one sleeps." she riddled. Thank you Sari, more work for me.

"This Earth stuff is hard." Bulkhead whined, sort of.

"Basically, because it's mainly kids that have sleepovers, they try and stay up as late as they can so they can have more fun with their friends. That simpler?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Thanks Jamie."

I swear, I turn my back for two seconds to ask Optimus approximately what time that robbery happened last night, and next thing I know, it feels like an Earthquake. No, just Bulkhead trying to fit into Sari's sleeping bag with little success. He was making the ground shake so much that Prowl fell off the crane, right on his butt. That's definitely going to hurt in the morning. I guess he banged his head on the way down as well because he had to rub his head as well.

"Bulkhead, that's my sleeping bag. This is yours." Sari told him, pulling out a massive blue sheet which flew up in the air, and landed right on top of you know who. Sighing, I walked over to the groaning sheet and pulled it off.

"What would you do without me?" I asked in a joking way to try and cheer him up. After all, he has had a pretty bad day. He gave me a nod in thanks then went off somewhere. It wasn't to his room because his room was down a different hallway.

"Let's play twister! Come on Jamie, we need to show them how it works." Sari called out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see the multi-coloured panels glowing on the floor.

"Uh Sari, I've never played this before." I admitted.

"What! How could you not have played this? Everyone played this sometime in their childhood." Sari exclaimed.

"Well, it wasn't easy. I was always studying until my... my time in high school started and then I had to take care of my other siblings because my parents were out of the country a lot. "I lied. I wasn't completely lying. My dad was out of the country all the time, but I didn't want their pity just because I lost my mother. I just never had time to play these games. I was always bust cleaning and cooking and making sure everyone was sorted for the day, for uni', for high school, for kindergarden, for primary school, middle school. So many school with different needs.

"Well, just follow my lead. It'll be easier to do the demo with you than without you." she replied. I stood on one end of the panels, while she stood on the other. "Bumblebee, what does the board say?" Sari asked Bee who was looking at the appliance that contained the moves.

"Left foot on orange." he read out.

Ten minutes later, Sari was really struggling. She was in something that looked like a pretzel with most of her body about to touch the ground, but only just stopping herself. While I was on the edge of the panels, on all fours, legs as far as they could go from doing the splits without touching the ground with my left hand in front of me and my right one underneath me. I swear I'm double jointed, but yet I can't do that thing with my thumb. Sari eventually gave up because it looked like she was about to snap. I smoothly and gracefully bent out of my pose and stood up in one swift movement.

"Okay, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, you're next!" Sari said, getting up from her dishevelled state.

Twenty minutes later, they were still really going at it. Bad thing was, Bee was right under Bulkhead.

"Oh this isn't going to be pretty." I grimaced. Ratchet overheard me, and chuckled.

"Okay, left hand on purple." Sari announced from the appliance showing her the moves.

"So this is some kind of training exercise to boost dexterity?" Optimus asked, unsurely.

"No, it's just for fun. It's a game," I explained to him. "A pass time for people on Earth."

"Right foot on green!" Sari once again announced. Just then, Prowl passed by again.

"Hey Prowl!" I greeted him, waving. He nodded at me in return.

"Hey Prowl, you're into all that balance and agility garbage, you want in on this action?" Bumblebee asked teasingly, not expecting him to join in. He sighed and jumped up into the air, landing on the panels, one hand or foot on each colour, causing the ground to start flashing.

"You won!" I exclaimed, smiling, genuinely happy. I was really worried that Bee was going to get squished. He then jumped up and carried on going back to his room, from which he was heading to earlier. Then what I feared happened. Bulkhead fell down.

"Hey come back!" Bulkhead shouted out to him.

"Bulkhead! You're crushing Bumblebee's head!" I cried out, trying to get him to move.

"Oops." he mumbled, before lifting his weight up, freeing Bumblebee. He moaned as he tried to free his head.

"What? We're not still enough for you? Fine! Have a great time in there watching the grass grow!" he chided.

"Since someone has now gotten hurt playing this," I started, "How about some Hide and Seek in the Dark now?" I suggested. Sari beamed happily that he fun was completely over like she thought it was.

"Sure!" She said, shutting down the twister game and putting it back in her bag. "How do you play?" she asked.

"It's basically Hide and Seek, except there's two people as it, since I don't know about you, I don't feel completely comfortable in the dark. And they go around with torches while everyone else hides in the dark. Be it, against a wall, on the ceiling, or a normal hide and seek place. Everyone got it?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Okay, who wants to be it first?"

* * *

About half an hour later, we settled with telling scary stories. I wasn't very good at this sort of thing, so I left it to Sari.

"And the old man suddenly vanished..." I honestly couldn't be bothered listening. So I just lay back and closed my eyes. Isabella, John and Harry are probably going insane. I haven't phoned them or anything yet. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text telling them I were here and safe. They'll wake up happy at least. In fact, they're probably about to get up. I was distracted by Bumblebee suddenly screaming and being held up by a claw. I put my phone away, really confused.

"What happened?"

"I could ask the same thing. How are you doing that Sari?" Optimus asked as she controlled the claw.

"It's my key, it doesn't just fix Autobots. I can do all kinds of other stuff with it too. Suddenly, all the light went out with a pop and a droning sound.

"Uh, that wasn't me." Sari whimpered. Lots of red infa lasers started moving about the place and the assembly line started moving.

"What the hell!" I yelled in bewilderment. One of the machines started firing nuts and bolts at Sari. "Sari, get out the way!" I called to her, running to her. But I called out too late. The bolts were too close. There was only one thing I could do to help her. I grabbed her and pulled her in front of me and turned my back to the bolts, letting them hit my two bullet-proof vests. I slowly started moving her to the side, along with me until Optimus came and shielded us both, letting us run for cover.

"Sari, are you alright?" I asked her.

"This is definitely not me!" she answered, grabbing me and pulling me into a hug.

"It's alright Sari, you're safe." i told her, rubbing her back comfortingly. Then Prowl came back in.

"This party is getting out of -gah!" he started, before getting shot at with the bolts like we did, making him fall back. Ratchet came in front of him and started using his magnetic fields. Some of the oil tanks were flying and heading his way.

"Ratchet look out!" I called out to him from the other side of the room. I left Sari there and started trying to shoot the arms with my gun. It was denting them, but not doing much else. I still had to try though.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" I heard Optimus ask him.

"Of course he's not alright!" I yelled at them.

"I'm fine. But someone's gotta shut down that assembly line!" he shouted. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Optimus all tried to shut down the assembly line, but all got trapped, Bee managed to escape his though. Then the flame throwers came out and aimed at me.

"Sari!" I screamed "Use your key, now!" I yelled as I tried to dodge the flames. Key word: tried. One of the flames caught my leg badly. Now, I was wearing cotton, so my trouser leg set alight easily. So I had to tear off my trouser leg and toss it into the excess fire. This caused my hand to get burnt as well. As soon as that happened, the flame throwers aimed back at me. I was up against the wall now. I could do nothing but wait to be singed. Some of those lasers landed on me and just as the 'throwers were about to fire, they left.

"Huh?" i wondered aloud. "Sari, whatever you do, don't move an inch, same goes for you too Ratchet!" I yelled to both of them.

"What? Are you crazy!" Sari screamed at me.

"Just do it!" I screamed back. Both of them froze in place and all of the machines left them alone. I turned to Prowl. "Prowl, these thing run on motion sensors. It's as if they can't even see us!" I shouted to him over all the noise of the machinery.

"Okay. Everyone, stand still." he said, mainly to Bee, Bulk and Optimus. Not like Bulk and Optimus had much of a choice anyway. Being trapped and all.

"Forget stillness, we need action!" Bumblebee ignored him, trying to get through the claws, but not with much luck.

"Jamie's right, it's all connected to motion sensors! Stand still!" Prowl shot back. "If I can make it to the control panel, I can shut this all down." All three of us looked to the control panel in the corner of the room. Prowl started making his way to the control panel, standing still and then moving. But just before he made it to the control panel, it grabbed him and raised him up in the air. "No!" he yelled in defeat.

"Whatever controls this thing is getting smarter. It learnt that you were dodging the security lasers." I said aloud. "Bumblebee, that thing will catch me easily, do you think you can make it across?" I asked him. He seemed really unsure.

"I'll try, but no promises." he replied. I looked up to Prowl.

"Do you think you could direct him Prowl? Eye in the sky?" I asked him.

"Alright. Bumblebee, wait for the right time." he instructed.

"For Bumblebee? We're dead." Bulkhead struggled to get out.

"Now go!" he instructed. To be honest, Bumblebee was pretty good up until the end. He tripped and the claws got him too.

"Sorry guys. I tried." Bumblebee apologised.

"It's okay Bumblebee." Optimus called out from the magnet holding him up. Realisation dawned on me. The claws, my gun, the control panel. I looked to my holster to see the gun was no longer there.

"Guys, can anyone see me gun?" I called out to everyone. No one answered until,

"I have it!" Sari called out.

"Okay Sari, I want you to throw it to me as far as you can then keep as still as you can." I told her, softly and gently.

"Jamie, I'm scared. I don't want to." Sari whimpered, tears starting to brim her eyes. She reminded me of Jennifer when she was scared. Trying to be brave but not being able to keep it up.

"Sari. I'm going to be honest. I'm scared too. Absolutely petrified. I've been scared my whole life. When all of my younger brothers and sisters were born, worrying about their lives and my mom. I was frightened that something might happen to one of them. And something did happen. My mother died when my youngest sister was born. Since then I had to raise her myself, look after everyone else, take care of my own education, stop people from doing dangerous things, I had to pick up my older sister Shannon whenever she would go out and get drunk. She's had to have her stomach pumped at least fifteen times. Each time being possible for her to die. My whole life I've been scared. I was scared when my friend from boot camp was attacked by a poisonous spider. I was scared when I was shot. I was scared getting off of the plane on the other side of Detroit. I was petrified stepping foot into this building. I was scared just meeting you! I am scared of everything. But you need to look past that like I am. I promise that I will not let anything happen to you. I never break a promise. Now I need you to throw me my gun." I told her. She gasped and threw the gun to me. I had to tuck and roll to get to my gun in time. But as soon as it touched my hands, all of the claws went haywire.

"I can shoot the control panel. But I need to get practically on top of it. My bullets will only dent the metal from here." I told them so they wouldn't question me. But once I said that, all of the security sensors left were replaced with lasers. They were crossing over, all over the place. "Don't. Touch. The lasers." i hissed. I discreetly tore off the other trouser leg and flung it over the laser. It tore in half and disintegrated. Not good.

"Okay. I'm going to go through the beams and get to the panel." I said. Carefully, I stepped through the beams, being careful not to get cut. I stumbled after two minutes. But I managed to stop myself right before my face came into contact. "Okay, this is taking too long." I put the gun between my teeth and did two triple backflips through the lasers and one cartwheel. I reached the control panel and I shot the main controls. It caused the massive contraption crushing Bulkhead to let him go and let him out. The claws holding Bee and Prowl loosened and they managed to free themselves. Sari ran to me and grabbed me around the waist.

"I was so scared." Sari mumbled.

"So was I." I replied, smiling faintly. I turned to Prowl. "See what I meant? They're all you got." I told him. He nodded in understanding.

"Where's the boss 'bot?" Bulkhead asked innocently.

"Up here!" we heard Optimus called out. We all looked up to see he was still stuck to the magnet.

"Oops." I said, using Bulkhead's motto.

"I got him." Prowl said, flying up there.

Once he got Optimus down, Sari asked, "So if my key didn't do this, then what did?"

"I believe this is the culprit." Optimus said, holding up the same bug I found in Sari's bag.

"I saw that in Sari's bag earlier. I thought it was just a toy." I stated.

"A combination of organic and mechanical. Fascinating." Prowl mused. Then the bug 'bot escaped and started heading for the door.

"Catch it, we need to examine it!" Optimsu called out. Bulkhead went after it.

"Got it!" he said after he landed on it, reducing it to rubble. "Right, examine it." he said sheepishly, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Well whatever it was, it was smart enough to merge the assembly line with the security sensors." Ratchet said.

"And was smart enough to see through Prowl and change into laser beams. Something that's not just a malfunction. I think whoever put that bug in Sari's bag is the mastermind behind all this. I gotta fill this out to General Bryce." I groaned.

"I now remember why I don't have sleepovers." I mused

* * *

"Jamie, you're burnt." Ratchet scolded me. I looked down to my now blistering hand and leg.

"Oh yeah. Oopsie daisy." I stated. "It doesn't really hurt that much anymore though." I tried protesting. But he had already started putting on some burn gel which really cooled it down. It felt really nice. Like when it's really hot out and you just jump into a swimming pool. He then wrapped them both in bandages. "Thank you Ratch'" I thanked him. I turned to everyone else who were all just sitting around.

"You know. I believe that the winners never had their twister final. What do you say Prowl?" I asked him teasingly. He smiled and got up.

"You're on." he replied. We both started playing.

I win.

* * *

**Nice finish. It took me a whole day to write this, copying it word for word (more or less) from the episode. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Because it's almost the end of the holiday, I might have less frequent updates. But I will try my best. Life's a bitch.**


	4. AN Story of the Truth

Yes sorry, this isn't a chapter, just a one-shot, **not at all related to the story**, but I just needed some people who knew how I felt to listen to me. And the only way I knew how to do that was with this. This is actually using some characters from my Bayverse story so don't worry if you don't get it.

* * *

I was in school with my writing books out at lunchtime on the school field. And since I am always on my own, a girl (**Friend 1**) who I am very friendly with **who will not be named for privacy reasons **invited me to go with her and her friend (**Friend 2**) to where they hang out at lunch time. So i tagged along with them. I was a few minutes after them since I hadn't finished eating in the restaurant when they were leaving. So when I got there, one of their friends (**Girl 1**) who they were with whispered, not very quietly '_she's coming over. Why is she coming over?'_ **Girl 1 **didn't and still doesn't know that I heard her, so I thought, _'Just let it go. Doesn't bother me that much anyway.'_ Therefore, I sat down on the grass with them, near her, one girl separating us. Most of the group were talking about something or other I couldn't understand so I just sat there quietly. **Friend 1** asked me if she could doodle in one of my books (I had two) so i let her on a blanck page, as it was only where I wrote my profiles for my OC's (Amelia, Skylar, Cassidy etc)

Then **Girl 2** and **Girl 3** asked if they could read my other book. It was a prototype of one of the sequels for _From Hell to Heaven_ called _Trans-dimensional jumpers _which I had worked very hard on the past few months. Since I'm already very protective of letting anyone I know in real life see my stories in case they think it's stupid or laugh at me, I was very hesitant. But after a few seconds of thought, I decided to allow her, saying these exact words

**"Just promise not to laugh... or read it out loud."**

They said they wouldn't. So they were starting to read it. They were having trouble reading it because of my messy handwriting since I wrote some of it on my knees instead of a table or solid surface. To help them and to get them to stop shouting out the words to the rest of the group. But almost as soon as I sat down, they were laughing at the names, the things I had written, just everything about it. They had broken the only two rules I had given to them in order to read my story. **Girl 1 **had also wanted to read it after, but I ignored her since she obviously didn't want me there anyway. After **Girl 3** had taken out the already torn page which they had just read, I asked to have it back so I could leave. I was already hurt enough by what they had done, already wanting to cry. I'm a very sensitive person. So I managed to get back both my books, one not so easy as the other and before leaving, let **Friend 1** know that I was leaving.

Not wanting to be around, I left to join another group of girls I sometimes spent my time with who were celebrating **Friend 3's** birthday.

This is how I have changed the story so you can enjoy it. Remember **Not at all related to the plotline of FHTH!**

* * *

Cassidy's PoV

It was my lunch hour now, and it was ending in twenty minutes. I had already eaten and I wanted to go back to the med bay with Ratchet. I had been in there since 8:30 and not come out. So Ratchet had made me come out and wasn't going to let me back in until my lunch hour was up. Therefore, to make the time fly I got out a personal datapad that Wheeljack had given to me for well... personal use. Mainly I wrote my music on there. I was very self conscious when it came to my music. Only Skylar, Ratchet and Optimus had heard my own work. I was always worried that someone was going to say it was rubbish and or mocked me for it. You can see why I wasn't very confident in my work. If it was anyone else's work then I wouldn't be bothered if someone said it wasn't a very good song. But since I had wrote it, and it had a very deep, personal connection with me, if someone was to say it was bad, after I had worked so hard on it, it would make me shatter. As I set to work on the next verse of my song, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came up to me.

"Hey Casey K. What 'cha doin'?" Sides asked me bubbly as normal.

"It's Cass_idy_." I smiled. "And I'm just doing some composing. Why?" I asked them.

"We saw you on your own." Sunstreaker grunted.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to come join us and the rest of the guys." Sides replied. It was weird when they finished each other's sentences. Now I know how people feel when me and Sky' finish each other's sentences all the time. The plus side to going with them, I could be more sociable and be able to get more friends. Don't get me wrong, I had a few but it never hurts to have more no? The down side, I wouldn't be able to make anymore progress with my composing. Guess I'll have to go against my gut.

"Sure. I'd like that. Thanks." I smiled. I stood up and went to join the twins, Sam and his new girlfriend Carly. I don't think she likes me very much.

"Her? Why is she coming over?" I heard her whisper to Sam, not so quietly, glancing at me, to him then back again. What was her problem? I never did anything to wrong her. So why is she acting as if I'm some disgusting being? Even if she doesn't like having anything to do with the Autobots, doesn't mean she has to be a bitch about it. Same goes for anyone else. I tried to ignore her, sitting down next to Sam, Sunny next to me and Sides opposite me.

"Hey Cass'." Sam greeted me.

"Hello Sam, How are you Carly?" I asked her formally, setting my datapad on the table, to the side a bit.

"I'm fine." She said half-heartedly, her interest on my datapad. "What's that?" she observed.

"My datapad. Wheeljack gave it to me." I told her as briefly as I could without being rude.

"She writes her music in there." Sides pointed out. Thank you Sideswipe. _Sarcasm._

"Really? Can I look?" she asked, already having her hand out ready for me to hand it to her. I never was one for sharing things like my creative work to anyone other than family or people I trusted with my life. Should I give it to her? I suppose no harm could come from showing her. I am trying to be more social anyway. Therefore saying no would be going in the opposite direction of where I want to go.

"Okay. Just promise not to laugh or read it out loud alright?" I asked her, hesitantly and cautiously handing her my datapad. It was a risky move, but it was better sooner or later. Carly took it off of me and started reading the lyrics while listening to it. I never told her she could listen to it! Everyone can hear it!

"Please turn it off." I begged her, not wanting people to hear it. It was far from complete, still only a rough copy. I didn't want people to think I was horrible at composing. But she ignored me. Feeling the need to get her to stop, I got up out of my seat and went around to her, leaning over her shoulder. "Please turn it off." I begged her again.

"Okay." she sighed in defeat, turning the audio off and carrying on reading it. That was a close one. Someone else could have heard it.

Suddenly, as she was reading, Carly started laughing at it. It punctured a hole in my heart. It was my worst fear coming true. There was nothing funny in my song so why would she be laughing other than making fun of it? There was no other alternative.

I used to feel safe doing my work out in the mess hall or outside the base. But they were flase feelings. It can never be safe out here. From now on, I will only compose in the med bay or my room. No where else where prying eyes could see it. I feel angry, tearful, fearful... but most of all upset. As gently as I could, I took my datapad off of her and made a hasty retreat.

* * *

**This has made me feel a lot better.**

**Cassidy - Me**

**Sides - Friend 1**

**Sunny - Friend 2**

**Carly - Girl 1/2/3**

**I really needed to get this out. For all of those who were involved in this incident and may be reading this, you know who you are.**

* * *

_**My name is DixieChicrules123. I am just a normal girl with a obsession for Transformers that everyone thinks is weird. That is probably that same case for a lot of you out there. Well I am here to tell you, screw them. You are an individual and no one can bring you down. Carry on loving what you love and doing what you do because that is just who you are.**_

_**Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me if I don't let it.**_


	5. Total Meltdown

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, but school is an idiot and I'm going to Germany next week so I have to get ready. But hey, think about it, I have this week, Germany week, another week then it's the Summer Holidays! When the sun comes out and... I stay indoors and write chapters for all of these people I do not know... Yeah, now I say it out loud... *sigh***

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Transformers, only Jamie.**

* * *

It had been about a week since the sleepover and things have been pretty quiet. My burns had healed up now so that was good Only average criminals with no real good intentions. But that means I have to come up with stuff to write in the report so it isn't only one or two paragraphs.

Since the sleepover, you could say that me and the 'bots are now on more of an equal ground. It's mainly been Bumblebee, Sari and Prowl that I've gained more respect for, and in turn them for me. Both me and Sari can sympathise with each other, growing up with no mother and a father that was never there. Mr. Sumdac wasn't exactly the normal father. He was always in his laboratory or his office. So, I was once again an older sister to someone who dragged my every limb away from my body. Well, I suppose I was thought of as an older brother since she thinks I'm a guy. This is getting really confusing. I am never going to have kids. Never.

I was just finishing up my report about the past week and how quiet it has been. It was actually mostly about how the Autobots have been settling in and getting along with each other. Nothing else I could really inform General Bryce about. As I hit the submit button, Sari started coming over to me with Bumblebee, looking very guilty.

"Hey Jamie, can me and Bee go out?" Sari begged me, pulling on my arm. See what I mean when I say that she pulls me limb from limb?

"Sure kid. Just don't get into trouble. I've already had to bail you both out from Captain Fanzone's hold. If this happens one more time, you're not leaving the warehouse until next Wednesday." I threatened.

"Why do you always act like a motherhen?" Sari muttered as Bee transformed and she got in, starting to drive away.

"I heard that Sari!" I called to her as they rolled away.

* * *

About an hour later, Optimus came in with the others while I was watching my sister Katie in a football match. I'm glad I don't shout at the TV that much... anymore.

"Jamie, what are you watching?" Optimus asked me as they all tried to comprehend what was on the screen.

"My big sister's playing Brazil in Rio De Janeiro right now! I'm not gonna miss it. Everyone back home is watching it. And, you have absolutely no idea what's going on do you?" I asked them, not even tearing my eyes away from the screen, not wanting to miss a second of it. It was almost the end and they were tying 1-1.

"No." Bulkhead replied. I sighed in defeat.

"They're playing football. It's where there's a ball and each team has to try and kick it into their goal. There are loads of more rules I don't know about but that's the gist of it." I told them. "YES!" I yelled as Katie scored a goal. "There she goes, best player in all of Mexico!" I yelled at the screen. I turned to the 'bots who were staring at the screen, starting to get into the game. "That's my sister. She has the most powerful legs anyone in Mexico has ever seen." I told them.

"Do all of your siblings play this 'football'?" Prowl asked curiously. He and I had been getting closer to each other. We've been, slowly but surely over the past week, getting closer as... I wouldn't say friends yet, but very strong acquaintances. I think that if we gave it more time then we could become very close friends.

I still felt bad about lying to them about who I am, but I still don't know them well enough yet. I mean, although I've known them a week now, I don't know enough about them yet to know if I'd be disrespected or not. Or if they would not want me to be there anymore because I lied to them. Imagine how Sari's going to react when she finds out that I'm really a girl like her. She could either be really cool with it or be so hurt she never speaks to me again.

"No Prowl, only Katie. "I replied, plastering a small smile on my face. "My two oldest brothers Samuel and Charles are in college trying to get a masters degree in the law and the sciences. Lauren is a professional gymnast who owns her own gym and is a personal trainer, along with being in the Olympics. The oldest twins Harold and Arnold are still playing video games. Them and Bee would get along really well. Shannon is in New York as a clothes designer, but she's pretty pompous. Then after me is the Spanish set of twins who are in school, along with the triplets Hayley, Ellie and Jennifer, and James, Sean, who previously had no use of his legs whatsoever and lastly is little Hannah." I explained to him. "If you ever need help naming a kid, let me know and you can pick one of them. I chose about a quarter of their names anyways." I joked. "So what are you guys doing?" I asked, changing the topic since the game had now finished and the TV was turned off by me earlier.

"We're going to be trying to learn about humans and their way of living." Optimus explained to me.

"Well I'll be here to give you all a helping hand if you want it." I told them smiling. Optimus turned back to the other three.

"We still have a lot to learn about Earth customs. And the best way is to keep our optical and auditory sensors open." Optimus explained to them as Bulkhead threw a can of oil up and down in the air. Trust him to be the one that's not listening properly.

"So let's get started!" he exclaimed eagerly, before doing something with his back that turned it into a small seat to sit down in and raised one of his legs up to rest on the other. I went and sat down myself inbetween Ratchet and Prowl. Prowl turned on the TV as Optimus sat down also.

"We've got over 5000 channels to monitor here." Bulkhead stated as he put a straw in his can of oil and started drinking it.

"And that's only the deluxe package. There's also the platinum package the ultimate TV package which include even more channels and there's more packages which unlock more channels. Of course you have to pay for them." I explained. We all turned to the TV to see a fuel advert on. This wasn't going to bode well.

_"So the next time you fill your tank, be sure to use super premium mega-fuel!"_ the advert exclaimed. I could see all of the 'bots wincing.

"That looks like it hurts." Bulkhead grimaced. The channel was changed again and two cars were driving towards each other before smashing into each other. Even I winced at that, knowing that someone was probably in those cars. I could hear Prowl gasp at the same time.

"Not as much as that." he replied to Bulkhead.

"Maybe this isn't the best stuff for you to be watching as a first time TV experience. Please, change the channel for God's sake!" I begged.

_"Do you have a dream of being thinner? Taller? Faster? Even stronger? Well these people did," _a man on screen in a boxing ring, showing two overweight people.

"I guess this isn't as bad as the last two things." I guessed.

_"And they turned their dreams into reality!" _he exclaimed, showing those people a lot thinner. It had to be some type of medication or steroids or massive workout. _"And you can do that too! With my bio-chemical makeover!" _he revealed.

"I knew it was medicines. No one can get like that. Not ever people in my squad could. It's all steroids." I said to myself, disgusted with what he as doing.

"Ah, human upgrades. What will they think of next?" Optimus mused.

"Those aren't upgrades Optimus. Those things are very bad for you. Worse than being overweight. It could even kill you using those. They're dangerous. Trust me. Shannon tried using those and she ended up needing her stomach pumped and her blood cleaned out. It was not very easy on the money we had at the time. Reason why Harold and Arnold didn't get to go to a safe school growing up." I corrected him.

_"Hi there, I'm Prometheus Black and I can transform you. But if you're still not convinced? Well then you'd better watch one of my greatest bio enhanced success stories in action!" _he said as the crowd cheered. _"You see them everyday, they clean your house, they teach your children, and they take your jobs. But tonight, man will triumph over machine!"_ he announced.

"Don't worry guys, he doesn't know what he's saying. He's just a salesman, they all lie. It's their job." I told the guys who I had no doubt were a bit insulted.

_"In a fight to the finish!"_ he announced.

"What damaged program impaired 'bot would agree to be in such a degrading spectacle?" Ratchet asked, obviously as disgusted as I was, but for different reasons.

The screen went to the robot wrapped in a cloak with ... someone who should not be there on the sidelines.

"Oh my God! Sari's there! That means that-" I started.

_"Representing the machines... I give you, Bumblebee!" _he exclaimed, dragging his name out.

"That's it! Prowl, I need a lift to go and ground a little girl!" I said, getting angrier by the second. I can't believe it, at all! Prowl transformed back into a motorcycle and I hopped on.

"We should go as well. Make sure Sari's still in one piece when Jamie's through with her." Optimus said, all of them driving after us.

* * *

When me and Prowl arrived at the stadium, people were running away madly, screaming in fear. Quickly, I got off of him so he could transform. The rest of the guys were close behind us and transformed also.

"It's coming from 'round the back!" I called out to them, starting to run to the back. When I got there, I saw some massive guy beating the crap out of Bee. The monster was holding up a car about to throw it at Bumblebee. "Ratchet! The car!" I yelled to him as they all ran up behind me. As the monster threw it up into the air, towards Bee, just before it landed on him, Ratchet activated his magnets and held it above him.

"Looks like you're in over your head again kid." Ratchet scolded him.

"Bumblebee! You idiot, putting Sari in danger." I screamed at him, almost losing my guy voice because of my anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he cried out, ignoring me.

"Mute it, we've got bigger problems." Optimus snapped at him.

"W-What? Bigger than me?" Bee asked, somewhat concerned about his size.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked confused.

"Don't even bother getting into it." I warned him, getting my gun out. Suddenly, the monster started running at Bulkhead, so he ran back at him.

"Time for the big guns." Bulkhead stated, bashing into the monster, knocking him down.

"Oh just rub it on why don't you!?" Bee exclaimed, flailing his arms. You know that respect I said I had for him? It's gone.

"Shut it idiot! Let the big guys handle this." I said, looking around for Sari.

"Now you're just doing it on purpose!" Bumblebee groaned.

"What? What'd I say?" Bulk asked. But as he got distracted, the monster kicked him off of him, pushing him into a car lot, setting off all of the alarms. I noticed some of the dark green patches on his arms started glowing and he covered his ears in pain. The next thing I knew was two shurikens sticking out of the two thing-ies sticking out of the monsters back, causing him to collapse on his front and shrink down to a feeble old man.

"Good thinking Prowl. Way to cut him down to size." Optimus praised him. Prowl jumped back down next to Bee and whacked him over the head.

"Next time use your head. Find your foe's weakness and strike there." Prowl chastised him.

"If you can reach it." Bulk teased.

"Oh right, I get it. It's because he's short. That's a good one." I said, trying to hide my snigger.

"Very funny." Bee replied sarcastically.

"What I'm just busting your bumper, little buddy." Bulkhead apologised.

"W-Why does it have to be little buddy?" Bee snapped. "Why can't it just be buddy?"

"What's with him?" Ratchet asked Bulkhead.

"Oh nothing, he just came up a little short." Bulkhead joked, causing both of them to crack up. Then I saw Sari behind Ratchet's leg.

"Sari Sumdac, get out from behind the robot right now!" I threatened her. Slowly and guiltily she stepped out from behind him. "I can't believe it! I trusted you! Both of you and you misused my trust and pull a stunt like this? You could have gotten hurt! You could've gotten killed! What would Mr. Sumdac say if something happened to you under my watch? I wouldn't even be able to begin to explain how it happened. If we hadn't been flipping through the channels, we wouldn't have see this, this... monstrosity of entertainment and come down here!" I started yelling.

"But Jamie, Bumblebee would've protected me." Sari weakly protested.

"Bumblebee!? He couldn't have protected you! He could barely protect himself against that, that thing! It could have easily wiped both of you out" I shouted.

"Jamie, there's no need to get angry at Sari." Optimus tried to calm me. It. Did not. Work.

"Angry? I'm not angry? I am furious! I am throwing a flipping bitch fit!" I told him. Then I started regaining some self control and started to calm down. Breathing deeply.

"Oh Sari I'm sorry. I was just really scared that you might have gotten hurt. I didn't mean to yell at you." I apologised to her.

"Okay." she replied warbly. Her eyes were shining with tears. "But it's not your job to worry about me." she said.

"Yeah it is Sari. Like you said, I'm a motherhen." I laughed slightly. "Come on, lets go home." I told her, putting my arm around her back and leading her out to the front of the stadium. "You're still grounded though."

"Aww!" Sari cried, the Autobots following us out. But as we were walking out, I saw the business owner and heard him say "Filthy machines" I stopped and looked at him.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." I told them. They nodded and carried on walking. Once they were out of sight, I went over to the owner.

"Prometheus Black?" I asked him.

"What's it to you?" he asked, turning around. Ceasing my chance, I grabbed him from his collar and pulled him down to my height.

"If you dare, pull something like this again, then I will personally make sure this bullet," I said, pulling up my gun from my other hand, "Goes through you. I can promise you that." I threatened him before pushing him and walking away. When I reached the front, Optimus was waiting for me out front in his vehicular mode. His door opened as an invitation for me to get in.

"Thanks Optimus." I thanked him as I got in.

* * *

The next day, I accompanied Sari and Bumblebee to Professor Sumdac's presentation to make sure they didn't get up to anything naughty again. The mayor, Captain Fanzone and someone else was there for the presentation so I stayed with Sari.

"Today we unveil the newest model of the sumdac systems police drone." Issac announced. There was silence apart from someone coughing. "Not only is it larger and faster, but it also has improved recognition software." he continued, pressing a button on his remote. There was some bleeping before the robot started moving. "So we don't have a repeat of that... unfortunate incident with the captain's wife." Sumdac mumbled. What happened with the captain's wife? The drone moved to the target area and aimed. But then there was some sparking and smoke before the whole thing exploded.

"Look out!" Fanzone shouted, lunging for the mayor. I pulled Sari behind me and turned around to shield her from any debris. When the explosion was over, I removed Sari from my grasp and looked back. "This is why I hate machines." he muttered.

"Oh dear, it wasn't supposed to do that. I am so sorry." Professor Sumdac apologised.

"Call us when you get those bugs worked out." Fanzone said before they all left.

"My regards to your wife captain." Sumdac called after them. He looked down for a moment before looking to the blown up robot where me and Sari were inspecting it. "How could this have happened?" he asked rhetorically.

"Hey Sari, was this in your dad's machine?" I called her over, holding up a piece of metal with some green liquid on it. It looked a bit dodgy so I decided not to touch it.

"No, it wasn't." she confirmed.

"We need Bee to get us to Ratchet so he can examine it." I told her. Both of us went and left as well, leaving Professor Sumdac to clean up.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Ratchet was examining the strange liquid, both of us watching intently.

"Defiantly sabotage." Ratchet confirmed.

"I knew it." I muttered, crossing my arms. "But who would do that?"

"I don't know, but I've never seen a corrosive like this." he said, getting a pippet of it and dropping it onto another piece of metal on his examination table. It went straight though.

"It can ever melt Autobot alloy!" he exclaimed in disbelief. He turned to the others. "I would like to run some more tests. It should only take a few hours." he estimated. Bee then decided to speak up.

"That long?" he whined.

"Hey, it could be longer shortstuff." I teased him.

"Hey, I'm taller than you." he protested.

"Yes true, but 1.) I'm human and you're a giant alien robotic being. 2.) I'm average for my age. And 3.) I'm squishy, short and proud." I burned him, sticking my thumbs up for extra effect.

"His attention span is short too." Bulkhead teased.

"I heard that!" Bee snapped at him, clearly aggravated.

"Apparently so's his fuse." Prowl joked. Never knew he had it in him.

"Woah! The ninjabot gets in a good one." Bulkhead praised, holding up his hand. Prowl gives him a high five.

"Who knew he had it in him?" Ratchet asked rhetorically.

"I don't think anyone did." I told him, smiling widely.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the strong silent type? Emphasis on the silent?" Bee asked, annoyed.

"Knock it off you motorheads, we've gotta warn my dad. He could be in trouble." Sari reasoned.

"Transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded. The five 'bots transformed. I quickly climbed into Bee with Sari before they drove out of the warehouse.

On the way there, when we were nearing the tower, we video called Professor Sumdac.

_"Sari? What are you-?"_ Issac started questioning, but Sari cut him off.

"Dad, those breakdowns this morning weren't accidents, they were sabotage!" Sari briefly explained to him.

"It's true Professor Sumdac, the metal was covered in some sort of acid!" I told him.

_"Sabotage? But who would want to-? Issac Sumdac-"_ was all we heard before the screen went blank.

"Step on it Bumblebee." I ordered him.

When we reached the tower, Bee called out

"Last one in's a rusted axel." he told the others, zooming ahead.

"No! Wait!" Sari tried to warn him. Up ahead was a force field only just about able to see. But Bee drove right into it, transforming, making me and Sari go flying. But Optimus and Prowl quickly transformed and caught us, Prowl catching me.

"Thanks Prowl. I owe you one." I told him as he let me down.

"I'll hold you to that." he told me.

"What the spark was that?" Bee asked.

"A force field." I told him in a know it all tone.

"When the tower's under attack, it goes into auto defence mode." Sari explained while the rest transformed.

"What a dumb design!" Bee complained. "If your dad's in trouble, how are we supposed to get inside to save him?" he asked, looking up at the force field covering the whole tower.

"I don't see any way up at the top of the tower. Must be run by a satellite at the to beaming it down in a cone shape, run on electricity at a control panel inside by reception." I theorised.

"Leave getting inside to me." Ratchet said, activating his electro-magnets. A small hole opened up in the field, big enough for us to get through.

"I don't think so." a familiar voice called from behind us. We all turned to see Cyrus 'Colossus' Rhodes. He used those things on his back to get big and strong again. Not fair. Prowl seemed to step in front of me. Colossus swung a pole at them which hit Optimus and which Prowl jumped over with his thrusters. He threw his shurikens at the things on his back again, but this time they just bounced off. Now that's just cheating.

"That's cheating!" I yelled, pulling my gun out, shooting some shots at them, only to bounce back off of him.

"The boss enforced that little weak spot." Colossus sniggered.

"Bulkhead, you and I will keep him busy." Optimus instructed.

"It's payback time!" he shouted, swinging a pole around his head. This time Optimus dodged and it hit Prowl. I ran over to him.

"Prowl, are you okay?" I asked him, putting a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine Jamie. Get to the force field." he reassured me. I nodded and ran to the force field.

"Sari, see if you can deactivate the auto defence. Prowl and Bumblebee will get to your father. Jamie will help them." Optimus instructed them. Bee went through first, Sari and me following. But something happened to Bulkhead because he went flying through the air and blocked the entrance, leaving Prowl on the other side of the force field.

"Bulklhead, move your oversized fender." Prowl told him, pulling on his arm. I don't even want to know what a fender is.

"I can't. I'm sorta stuck here." Bulk' replied.

"I can't open the field any wider." Ratchet told them. "Bumblebee, you'll have to go on alone." he told him.

"Oh, lucky me." Bee replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I've got your back." I told him. We all ran inside the building to look for Issac. Sari ran over to the console while me and Bee went to the elevator. But as soon as he pried it open, the lift fell straight down.

"Someone used acid on those cables. But it'll take more than that to stop yours truly." he said, grabbing me and jumping into the elevator shaft.

"Are you crazy!" I screamed as he jumped. But then he does something to lie down and use his wheels to drive up the shaft.

"Going up!" he said.

"Hurry Bee!" I told him. When we reached the top, we jumped off and Bee transformed into his vehicle mode with me inside. We drove quickly to Issac's office where Prometheus was already there, and thankfully Professor Sumdac was still there. Bee drifted, knocking into Prometheus and flinging him through a wall.

"Need a lift?" Bee asked Sumdac, transforming his arm and pulling Sumdac inside.

"He wanted to melt me!" Sumdac exclaimed.

"We know. But right now, shut up so we can get you out of here." I silenced him as Bee slammed down on the accelerate pedal. As we drove off, Prometheus shot some acid at us and some drops landed on Bee's hood, causing him to yelp in pain.

"You alright Bee?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Hey, watch the paintjob!"

We drove and skidded down the hallways with Prometheus, who was calling himself Meltdown, running after us.

"You're not going anywhere machine!" he yelled, shooting acid at the door we were heading for.

"If this is about the wrestling match, I'm retired from the ring." Bee told him, driving off.

"Of course it's not about the match you pea for brains!" I yelled at him.

"Fasten your seatbelt, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Bee told us, strapping us in as he went down the fire escape.

"You're a police car... not a bumper car!" I yelled at him. After a minute, we landed in the reception where Sari was still there.

"This is your stop." Bee said, letting me and Sumdac out, both of us super dizzy.

"Oh, I think I'm going to throw up." I moaned. "Bumblebee, I hate you."

"Dad, you're alright!" Sari exclaimed, hugging her dad. But then surprise surprise, Meltdown came in through the roof.

"But not for long." he said, going for Professor Sumdac.

"Leave him alone." Bulkhead said, running up, grabbing him.

"Bulkhead don't-" I tried warning him.

"Ah, you wish to give him a hand. So be it." Meltdown said as he started melting Bulkhead's hand. Bulkhead yelled out in pain. Outside, I could faintly hear the church bell ringing. But not in it's usual timing. What was going on out there? Sari had deactivated the force field right? So then where were the others? Bulk was going down and fast.

"See how easy I bring you to your knees. I will melt you to molten slag." Meltdown said, aiming for Bulk's face.

"No!" Bumblebee called out, taking the shot to his side for Bulk.

"Bumblebee!" Sari cried out, going to his side.

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee!" I called out, grabbing my gun and aiming it at Meltdown's head. But they only went through, and grabbed his attention to me.

"You! You're the one who threatened me!" he realised before shooting some acid at me. I flinched and waited for impact.

"I don't think so." Optimus said, but Meltdown already shot the acid. I waited for the acid to hit. But it never came. I opened my eyes to find myself on the other side of the room and Meltdown in a... bell?

"What the...?" I wondered aloud. How did I get over here so fast? I don't even remember moving. I looked around to see Prowl next to me.

"I owe you two." I told him.

"There, that should hold him." Optimus said.

"No it isn't. He's made of acid that can melt Autobot alloy. That bell won't-" i started, but was cut off my Meltdown escaping.

"Guess you didn't get the memo about the acid that melts through anything?" Ratchet asked him.

"Am I even here? I just said that." I told him. But he didn't hear me either.

"Fools, the soldier is right, nothing can hold me." meltdown said. At least someone heard me. He shot acid between Prowl and Optimus and they both successfully jumped out of the way.

"Any suggestions about how to stop him." Prowl asked openly, allowing anyone to answer.

"Nope." I answered.

"Hey, how about using, the one thing that stopped us?" Optimus suggested.

"Oh yeah! Do that." I said as I avoided a puddle o acid that was surrounding me, too wide for me to jump anywhere.

"Sari, the Auto Defence Field!" Ratchet called out to Sari who was still by the unconscious Bumblebee.

"Gotcha." she said, going to the console and using her key to activate the force field. Ratchet connected it with his magnets and formed it around Meltdown.

"You can't melt what you can't touch." Ratchet said proudly. "I say let him stew in his own juices." he said, seeing Meltdown sitting in a puddle of his acid.

"Guys, can someone give me a hand?" I asked, acid basically at my feet, shoes slowly burning. Prowl flew over and picked me up, leaving my shoes there. Great. Gotta buy new shoes.

When I was touching solid ground again, Bee and Bulkhead had been revived by the key.

"Big help you were Bulkhead. Why don't you just draw a big bullseye over that oversized chestplate of yours?" Bumblebee asked sarcastically.

"I gotta admit kid, for a little 'bot, you got a great big spark." Ratchet congratulated him.

"You sure showed a lot of courage taking that hit for Bulkhead." Optimus praised him.

"Sorry about yanking your crankcase. I was just having a little fun." Bulkhead apologised sincerely. Bee looked at him like he was super agitated, but I could tell he wasn't really.

"Little? Did you say little?" Bee asked him.

"No, I mean yeah, but I didn't mean-" Bulk' stuttered.

"I may be small, but I'm scrappy." Bee said, transforming. "And I can run circles around your big old rusty chasis." he said, driving in circles. "You know, I got major skills.

"He's gonna be impossible to live with now, isn't he?" Sari asked.

"Oh yeah, big time." Ratchet confirmed.

"Great. Lucky me. You four are used to it and Sari doesn't have to live in the base. I won't live to next week." I groaned.

* * *

**Finally finished. You have no idea how long these things actually take, copying the thing out word for word. It's tiring. It took me 3 hours to do about a third of it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. **

**Next Chapter: Blast From The Past**

**Chapter After: Thrill Of The Hunt**


End file.
